


Doe Eyes

by your_taxidermy



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Psychological Horror, Running Away, Suggestive Themes, this was so fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: Mr. Valentini made quite the name for himself with his art, you wanted a taste of that wicked mind, just how did he take those pictures so perfectly? He opened his art gallery to the public eye once again, but he was much more interested in you than those philistines.





	Doe Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophieGraceJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieGraceJ/gifts).



> I am so pleased to finally present this fic I've worked so hard on! <3 at least a month's worth of writing, research, and editing, I am very proud of this! Stefano is an amazing villain, I adored his scenes and boss fight. his whole character was perfect, not to mention his creative design!

_**Finally.** _

 

You got a chance to see Stefano’s art show, your friend got you a one-way ticket to show and god you were nervous. You imagined flashing lights of the paparazzi. Stefano showing off his dashing good looks in a designer suit, his winning smile making people drop to their knees in awe. 

 

Oh, he really was amazing, you thought. There was no way in hell you’d be able to actually tell him you loved his art, you always did love dark themes but Stefano took it to a different level. You thought he just painted, you thought he just used his talent to make it look like a bloody death scene. But no, it was all real and you’d find out up close and personal. 

 

You walked in the luxurious building, your own camera in hand, you’d love to capture the art for your friends and family, the same family who detested his work, the same family that found his work to be repulsive. It was something new.  _ “God, I’m so nervous,”  _ you thought, the lump in your throat growing heavier with each passing second. The people paid no mind to you, walking past you like another girl on the sidewalk next to their multi-million dollar company buildings on the richer side of the city. People waited for the artist to show himself in all the glorious spotlight, he would be the apple of everyone’s eye, the cream of the crop. You felt like the only one who really appreciated his vision, his eye for beauty. Of course, you weren’t aware all of his photos were real… with real people. 

 

You snapped a picture of his gallery, you felt so damned lucky to be here. There was a swift movement in front of your camera, it moved faster than a mouse, the  _ thing  _ seemed to be blue with a sprinkle of blood red, but still, you couldn’t make it out. You didn’t even capture the photograph with the colors so you were left to wonder what it was. Your phone buzzed and you dreaded who the message was from, overbearing parents, scammers to get a one-way ticket to a fake city in Nigeria? No! 

 

_ “It seems you’re enjoying yourself so far, yes, topolina? The lovely smile on your face as you snap your photographs is certainly a good sign! Tell me, would you like to have a sneak peek of my latest creation? It is not yet finished but you strike me as the character who’s word could influence the final product. What do you say, cara? Do you accept my offer?  _

 

_ -Stefano V. “    _

 

How in the hell did he end up with your number anyhow? Did your friend give it to him? 

 

Your hands shook as you tried to think of a reply, you didn’t want to keep him waiting, did you? Slowly, you typed out a message and then backspaced, again and again, nothing sounded quite right. When finally, your friend, jump scared you from behind. “Did Stefano message you? I gave him your number.” Shawn laughed softly, seeing the blush ride up your ears from your cheeks. “Oh screw you, Shawn! You seriously did that?” You asked with a half smile, you wanted to be mad at him but really… how could you? “What? I told him you loved his artwork and he seemed flattered enough.” 

 

Shawn had friends who had friends in high places so at times, rarely, of course, he had the chance to speak to some pretty fancy folks. IE: Stefano! “Have you messaged him back?” he asked you with a smirk. “No, not yet, nothing sounds right… he asked if I wanted to see some of his early work.” 

 

“Well? What are you waiting for?” 

 

“I just--” 

 

Shawn took your phone from you and began typing a message as he read it aloud. “Yes, I’d love you, I’m flattered you’d ask me. Where should I meet you?” 

 

“Shawn!” 

 

“Thank me later, Y/N. Thank me later.” he handed the phone back to you with a pouting lip. “I gotta run for a little, I’ll catch you soon and… text me when you wanna leave, unless Valentini keeps you awhile, huh?” 

 

“I hate you, Shawn… but thanks for taking me here…” You waved him goodbye with a smile and you continued exploring the gallery. It was clear the others weren’t enjoying the show… You took a photo of a gruesome display of flesh and blood. You thought it was all show. The man’s brains were blown out and his blood spatter was frozen perfectly in the air, looking like a bed of red roses flying about. 

 

His eyes were still wide, you thought it was all clay and thin wires holding the work together. Your lips parted in awe, the nude lipstick you wore ever so slightly made your lips stick to each other as you opened them, but to Stefano, it was hypnotic to see them part. He watched above, his eyes still watching the nerves in your lips twitch into a wide, open mouth grin. Your teeth grazed your bottom lip as you got another photo from another angle. You glanced up and saw a glimpse of him looking down at you. Your phone buzzed. He was determined to have you now. 

 

“On the top floor. Take the elevator to floor 12 and I’ll meet you there. See you soon Y/N.” 

 

So this was it, meeting the famous artist. Your kitten heels clicked against the tile floors as you raced to the elevator. Your heart was pounding. The massive hallway was empty apart from the blood-red drapery that fell so perfectly over the marbled pillars. Your shoes clicked and it echoed like a wolf’s howl in the mountains. Only this building was the mountain home to the wolf, the ravenous beast hungry for a taste of hot flesh and blood. Only a predator of the highest caliber would have such a taste. 

 

The place was once booming and full of critics but the only thing left of them, that you could see, was a trail of blood until the walls were plastered with the crimson fluid, yet nobody was there. Your heart stopped and your chest froze in place. Seeing real, real human blood for the first time apart from your nosebleeds and papercuts was so fucking shocking. 

 

Brain matter and skull fragments littered the floor and your rounded heel bumped into the brain matter, you were surprised at how soft it really was. 

 

“Oh, my god, oh my god, oh my god,” you chanted, over and over again. 

 

Your body trembled and it was uncontrollable. You tried to gain over yourself but seeing the real murder scene was… 

 

It was horrific, to say the least. The look on your face. 

 

Stefano fell madly, deeply, disgustingly in love with it. The face or horror, the face of fear, terror. 

 

A light flashed in front of you, the oh so familiar light of a camera. 

 

“Do you like what you see?” Stefano asked suddenly, his voice so smug and proud of himself. 

 

“Stefano!? Where did you come from? We have to get out of here! Call the cops!” you pleaded with him, running over to him. You grabbed his coat with tears in your eyes, you were so fucking scared. So much so you were still shaking. Stefano tilted his head to the right, his lips pursed and supple. “You look beautiful, but something isn’t right,” he murmured thickly. You backed away from him for a moment, wiping your tears away. “W-what? What do you mean?! Stefano! We have to get out of here, I don’t want to die!” 

 

Stefano was silent for a moment, the moment felt like a million years. Until he finally opened his lips to speak a tune so delicate. “Oh, my dear, you aren’t going to die. Just… these self-proclaimed critics didn’t see my vision… my  _ art. You do, don’t you?”  _ Stefano looked down at you, his eyes full of darkness, the empty void you were being dragged into. 

 

You put two and two together. 

 

“No, no, you didn’t do this? You couldn’t have!” You screamed. You started to run away but he appeared right in front of you like magic, moving with the speed of light. You speed dialed Shawn but heard his phone buzzing in Stefano’s breast pocket. You watched as he pulled the phone out and declined your call. He smashed the phone onto the ground, stomping on the object with his Gucci boots, the metal shards flying all over the room. You ran for your life, all you could think about was getting the hell out of this place alive. 

 

The hallway was long and it seemed to be closing in on you with each passing second, the red lights flashing all around you. You ran into a dark room, using your phone light to navigate. You heard Stef over the loudspeaker, humming to himself, talking to you as well. Where was Shawn, where were all the other people? It was just you in that godforsaken art show. The room was filled with dolls and discarded paintings, when they fell over, you screamed in terror at the top of your lungs. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck me. FUCK ME.” you frantically screamed, running into the display mannequins, you swore they grabbed you as you ran past them. You tripped as your heel broke, your phone sliding across the room light side down. You were alone. And you were weak. 

 

**_And we know what happens to the weak._ **

 

You crawled, trying to find your phone. You were so scared. And Stefano could smell it, he could taste it… 

 

You finally let out a full sob, begging for mercy when no one was there. Your mind was playing tricks on you. 

 

You reached around for your phone, curtains tickling your hands, you ripped them away, lord only knows what it was that really touched you. “Are you looking for something?” Stefano’s voice wrang. 

 

He was right behind you. 

In the dark. 

 

And you were weak. 

 

You balled yourself up in the fetal position. 

 

Stefano turned your light on and shined it down on you, seeing you tremble in fear, Stefano took a photo of you before grabbing you by the hair and pulling you into the next room. At least there was light. 

 

“Why don’t you cry for help? Beg for mercy? What happened to that act? I was liking it very much.” He ran his knife along your back, cutting the first layer of fabric. Just as you got up to run again, Stefano froze the time around you. You stood perfectly on one leg, ready to make your flight. Your broken heel hung by a thin strip, your mouth agape so perfectly. The perfect O shape. Stefano was infatuated. He ran his knife along the corner of your mouth, running it down your bottom lip slowly, painfully slowly. “You look so perfect like this, my dear. Your eyes wide like a doe seconds before the hunter fires his bullet.” He chuckled, slicing your lip in a flash. You felt the twinge but you couldn’t cry out. “Yes… Yes…  **_Doe Eyes!”_ ** He exclaimed, slipping his knife back into his breast. 

 

Stefano got his fill of photos. 

 

He watched as you dropped to your knees, skinning them against the floor… How perfect the skin was raw and red. “Come now, I think you need another photo shoot… I know you can strike such lovely poses.” Stefano extended his hand to you with a bow. You took his hand and got him, wanting to rub your achy knees. “Stefano, are you gonna kill me?” You asked, your nose running and your eyes dry and red. 

 

“Why, why would I do that?” he asked with a smirk on his face. 

“Why would I kill you, my dear? No, no… I have more plans for you, my doe. I promise you won’t be disappointed.” 

 

Stefano dragged you into the next room. He threw you onto the couch, your blood staining it. “Now, why don’t you give me a look of genuine fear?” His darling Obscura appeared behind him and you let out a screech and just took that perfect picture… 

 

_ “Perfect… You will be my art.”  _


End file.
